


A Page Turner

by Ergophobia_is_my_life, TemmietheTemmie



Category: It was for Language arts class Lol, I’msosorry, justastorywemadeup
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergophobia_is_my_life/pseuds/Ergophobia_is_my_life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemmietheTemmie/pseuds/TemmietheTemmie
Summary: soooo this isnt really a fanfiction but it’s a horror story me and Ergophobia_is_my_life collaborated on.Ergophobia: wowwww I can’t believe we actually posted thissss- I should probably do a Tomarry fic tho since I’m more experienced with reading that... ;3





	A Page Turner

Two children walk into the dark mansion, fingers crossed they wouldn’t have to stay there too long.  
Their parents had dropped them off at their old grandparent’s mansion because they were going to be busy for the next few days. Their grandparents had passed away a few years back so they weren’t sure what they would come back to. ‘Really smart mom and dad’ the child thought as they walked to the creepy cobweb ridden doorway. With the key to the mansion in hand, they unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
Unnerved by the silence they grabbed each other’s hands and ran as fast as possible, footsteps echoing on the dusty tile, to the bedrooms they stayed in when their grandparents were alive. The next day, having nothing to do, they walked to the huge library that was absolutely filled to the brim with books. They weren’t even sure if their grandparents had read them all in their lifetime. They were like crazy cat ladies, but with books. Too many cats to care for; too many books to read or count on their hands and feet all together, but even so, only one book caught their eye. It was a book with a beautiful golden cover, it’s pages ridden with silver flecks. Even though this book probably wasn’t used for years, it still eerily looked like it was brand-new. Too tempted to not touch it, they moved towards the book. As soon as their hands came in contact with the smooth texture of the book, the library descended into darkness with a crack. What little blinds the library had snapped closed. The doors shut with a bang. They were trapped. The wall sconces started slowly lighting up, leading off a corner. The children, clutching each other tightly, started walking down the path of flames. One of the children grabbed the book as a last thought and they turned the corner.They might not be able to find the library again in this huge place. At this point, they reached a golden circle that was part of the smooth wood floor. It sort of looked like a ritual circle from a fantasy movie. As soon as the children stepped inside the circle, the book fell out of the child’s hand and like it had a mind of its own, it opened itself to the last page. It had a set of instructions written in…was that blood? The children couldn’t tell.  
“Is that ink?” one child asked. The other didn’t respond. They didn’t need to. The child tried to pick up the book, but it wouldn’t budge. It was as if it was bolted to the ground. The children moved forward from the book, their backs turned on it. Suddenly, it seemed like something was watching them. With the shadows dancing on the dark library’s white walls, it wasn’t hard to believe. They slumped on the cold floor and huddled together frightened, but determined. They were past the point of no return. One of the children took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing the other by the arm, supporting them. The other slowly stood up, trailing the first one. There was a short exhale behind the first child, and when they looked back, the second child was gone. The child’s eyes opened in fear. The hotness behind their eyes was beginning to build up. They shook their head. No, they probably just ran off somewhere. The sudden unfamiliar urge to continue swept through them. Wait...hadn’t they just said to the other child that it was best to stay together? No, they HAD to continue. This was just too important. They grabbed a piece of wood that was lying next to one of the bookshelves, and carried it around as a club of sorts. They turned around one last time. Wait, where was the book? Wasn’t it just there? They turned around to face forward, seeing a splash of darkness clouding their vision. The last thing they saw was a flash of gold. The same color as the book they found...

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading this cringe xD. Leave a comment if you liked the story! :D


End file.
